Fairly OddBrother : Legend of the First Wish
by MemoryWriter
Summary: Timmy's kids Tammy & Tommy has his old fairies, but Tommy has to go to boarding school and take Cosmo and Wanda with him. Jorgan then assigns Tammy to be Fairysat, meaning she'll have to share fairies with her neighbor Ronny Buxaplenty. But it's Poof!
1. How It All Began

**Hi guys! It's been a while since I've started a new story so I thought, hey, I remember this show! FAIRLY ODD PARENTS!**

**Heh, having no TV, I forgot how much of a great show this used to be. Makes me wish I still had cable...**

**BUT NONETHELESS! I wanted to make a story revolving around Timmy's children, Tommy and Tammy, from that channel surfing special I saw so long ago in my youth-hood *sniff sniff* Good times. Good times.**

**Anyway this is just the first chapter of the story, so it's kind of new for me. I tried to write entirely in third person for a change, but then I realized I'm not good at it yet. It messed up my way of writing somehow. So as a warning, I'll be putting this on Tammy's POV. **

**Hope you enjoy my fanfiction-take on a completly awesome and classic cartoon!**

**SUMMARY:**  
><strong>Tommy and Tammy have inherrited Cosmo and Wanda as godparnets, but what happens when Tammy discovers that Cosmo and Wanda were once Timmy's fairies? How come no one remembers? But before they can find out, <strong>**their dad decides to send Tommy away to boarding school? (Vicky-Bot's idea). Who will have custody of the Godparent Duo Cosmo and Wanda? They can't be separated and must remain with either Tommy or Tammy. However Fairy Court decides to leave Tammy within the 'Fairysitting Program', where she'll have to share a godparent with someone she least expects - her neighbor Ronny Buxaplenty! And his mysterious Godparent Poof? **

**(Yeah, lame summary. I know. I'll shut up now.)**

* * *

><p><em>Twenty years after the time of Fairly Odd Parents, Timmy Turner eventually grew up, getting married and having kids of his own.<em>

_Their names: Tommy and Tammy turner, were fraternal twins. Tammy, the sister, inherited her father's brown hair color, and wore a special pink headband given to her by her mother. Tommy, her younger brother born a few minutes after, inherited his mother's dark black hair and his fathers buck teeth (which annoyed him sometimes). But nonetheless they were a happy family for many, many years through childhood._

_However then came an unfortunate day. The happy turner family had lost someone very important to them. Mrs. Turner had gotten ill one day. They thought she would get better, but she didn't. She had left them, but Timmy refused to fall apart in front of his children. Timmy would continue to support his children, and he would continue to work eventually - overtime really. But, without his wife to watch over his kids anymore, Timmy had done one thing that would change his kids' lives forever._

_"Dad? Where're you going?" Tammy asked as she and her brother walked into the living room. And seeing their father in his work suit only confused them. "You look like you're going to work."_

_"I am going to work," Timmy replied as he fixed up his tie. Well... this is surprising._

_"Whoa really? You mean we're old enough to watch ourselves now?" Tommy grinned, showing off his trademark teeth. Ever since mother Turner's death, Timmy hadn't gone to work at all, just staying home with his kids._

_Timmy merely laughed. "Aw, that's a good one. Nope. I've got you guys a babysitter."_

_"Babysitter?" both children repeated in disbelief._

_"Dad I thought you hated babysitters," Tommy instantly opposed. "You said that when you were a kid your babysitter Vicky always tortured you."_

_"Well that's true, but that's why I hired you a robot babysitter instead!" Timmy said, opening the door to reveal a floating green robot with metallic orange hair and pinching claws. Lightning flickered in the background to add to the dramatic. "See? Taking a step ahead. I saw this advertisement on the internet from this company called Babysitting Vicky-Bots! All programmed to keep your children busy or your money back! Ain't that a great deal or what?"_

_"Uh..." Tammy starred, getting a sickly feeling in the gut of her stomach._

_"Don't worry, kids. I wouldn't leave you with a babysitter I didn't trust. I mean, look at her!" Timmy grinned, pointing his muscular arm at the robot at the door. "She looks nothing like my old baby sitter Vicky!"_

_"Um, if you say so, Dad," Tommy replied with an uncertain tone._

_"Great. Have fun guys! And go to sleep early! Dinner's in the fridge! Bye!"_

_As Timmy left the house, the two children remained standing where they were with the Babysitting-Bot floating silently at the now closed door._

_"Tommy I don't like this..." Tammy whispered._

_"Hey don't look so scared, sis. Maybe this robot isn't as bad as she looks. I mean, she could be fun!"_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-3 HOURS LATER x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

_"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!~" The sound of drilling and electrical buzzing from the Babysitting-Bot's chainsaws and tazers echoed up the stairwell as Tommy and Tammy sped up to their bedroom upstairs, slamming the door shut before that evil robot could catch up to them. They leaned their entire weight against their door all while catching their breath. Their hair was standish, their clothes tattered, and all this in under three hours!_

_"Okay, maybe she is as bad as she looks," Tommy corrected._

_"You think?" With the door locked, both children walked to their separate corners of the room. They're living in the exact same house Timmy grew up in when he was a kid, and his own kids had inherited his large bedroom as well. The left side of the room was Tammy's, and two tall bookshelves and papers and drawings tapped creatively over her walls. Neat, clean, and organized. On the right, was Tommy's side. Comic posters, piles of video game cases, unfolded laundry having missed the laundry basket, and his bed unmade. Odd smelling, disorganized, and just plain...boyish really._

_Tommy and Tammy went to their ends of the room and collapsed on their opposite-sided beds. Both were upset and disfigured from putting up with their new babysitter. "Well, it could've been worse," Tammy sighed._

_"Are you kidding? This is the worst day of my life!" Tommy jumped with his arms waving. "And with Dad working again, we'll be stuck with this, this, VICKY-BOT for the rest of our youth-filled lives!"_

_"But Dad finally looks happy," Tammy pointed out as she sat up from her bed. "I mean, he looks all cleaned up now compared to the last few weeks after Mom died," she added, holding up a picture of Tommy two days ago. Lazing on the couch in pajamas with stubble and popcorn and drool. "And he's finally going back to work again. He's really really happy now."_

_"Yeah but did you forget about us? I care about fathers as much as the next kid but this whole babysitting thing is just plain wrong."_

_"You've got a point there," Tammy frowned. Even someone as patient as her couldn't deny that the newly named Vicky-Bot was one of the Earth's worst inventions ever put to use._

_With the room now filled with depression, Tommy picked up a Magic 8 ball from the end of his bed, wondering about what to ask it. "Will we have to deal with this every day?" And he shook it. And it said: "Yes you do have to deal with it every day - STUPID TOY!" Out of temper Tommy threw the ball in a random direction, just barely missing his own sister had she not ducked into her pillow. The Magic 8 ball hit the wall beside her bed with a loud slam, and Tammy shot up with her eyebrows narrowed._

_"Tommy!" she screeched, however the room began to shake, and a light began to emit from behind Tammy's bed. Realizing that something was about to happen, Tammy jumped off her bed and ran across the room to where her brother was. The two then jumped over behind his bed and hid, only to peek out from behind it. "What's going on?" Tammy panicked._

_"It's my Magic 8 Ball! I told you it was haunted!"_

_"You idiot it is not haunted!" Across the room, the said Magic 8 ball then began to lift into the air, glowing. "N-Nevermind...!"_

_Suddenly, the toy then exploded into smoke and confetti and lights, and beyond all their clouded vision, the two children saw two figures fly out of the now open Magic 8 Ball._

_"I'm Cosmo!"_

_"And I'm Wanda!"_

_"And we're-" Dramatic pause with background effects, "-YOUR FAIRY GOD PARENTS!"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"DADDY!"_

"And that was how it all started..." I wrote into my journal on her bed. My name is Tammy Turner, fairy god child of Cosmo and Wanda. "Tommy and I were pretty shaken up after meeting Cosmo and Wanda, but it all worked out pretty well. They became our secret fairy god parents, granting our every wish - and helping us deal with the Vicky Bot." Yes we did let our father keep his constantly-working schedule. Sure the Vicky-Bot was torture, but as long as Dad was happy and Cosmo and Wanda were around, life wasn't all that bad around the house.

"It's been just over year since that incident. Today is our birthday! So who knows what trouble Tommy will wish up for us today?"

Suddenly, a huge explosion occurred at the wall beside my bed. Light shone in from the outside-front of the house, with Tommy inside a floating green robot (Cosmo of course). "HI TAMMY!" Cosmo and Tommy waved

I starred for a few seconds, taking in that our room (my half of the room actually) was now vaporized. "Guys! What did you do!" Wanda appeared out of her fishbowl after hearing her godchild's cry. "Wanda look what Cosmo and Tommy did!"

Wanda definitely couldn't miss the big gaping hole in the wall. She then had on the same facial expression as she did whenever Tommy and Cosmo showed the results of their shenanigans. "I need a vacation..."

"Kids! Are you alright!" Dad called from downstairs. "I'm coming up!"

"Oh no! Dad!" Tammy and I exclaimed. Within the next three seconds, I had closed and hidden my journal under my pillow, grabbing another book to make it look like I was reading. Meanwhile Tommy had poofed back into his bed, standing. Cosmo and Wanda had poofed back into their fish bowl - their usual disguise around here.

"Tommy? Tammy? I heard an explosion are you okay?" Dad opened the bedroom door and his concern and curiosity instantly drained from his face from where I sat. Well duh he was exposed to the extremely noticeable hole in the room. Any parent would react like that. "My wall!" he exclaimed, only for his face to distort into that of anger. My brother and I were very familiar with this stare. "_Who did it._"

Tommy began to sweat out of nervousness. "Um, um, uh." How to explain this. "Puberty?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Puberty_?" Wanda repeated in the form of a mop. "I thought you said you were a natural at making excuses."

"I am. I never said I made good ones," Tommy scoffed. Dad had punished Tommy by making him clean the kitchen spotless. With Wanda as the mop, Cosmo was the bucket of water beside Tommy's feet. Well, according to Dad this was only _half_ of his punishment. I, meanwhile, having taken none of the blame this time, was guiltily sitting at the kitchen table watch. It was depressing though, watching my brother do all this.

He dipped the Wanda-mop into the bucket of water, only to find me starring at him instead of at my book. "What?" he said to me.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?" I asked for probably the third time.

Taking the drowning Wanda out of the water and back onto the floor, Tommy resumed mopping. "I already said no, sis. I'm the one who made the hole in the wall, so it's my punishment."

"Aw, how responsible!" Wanda grinned.

"Besides, if Dad saw you help me then I'd be in even more trouble," Tommy frowned, actually wishing that he'd get some help. Cleaning the kitchen was apparently a lot of work, according to him.

"Hey! I can see my reflection in the floor guys!" Cosmo exclaimed, only to end up sneezing and causing some snot to wind up on the floor. He was met by negative and angry stares from Tommy and Wanda. "Sorry."

"You know, if we were smarter we could've just wished the hole fixed before Dad appeared," I pointed out.

"Aw that would've been a GREAT idea a whole _hour ago_, Tammy," Tommy glared.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do with him," I overheard from the living room. With Tommy busy cleaning the farther side of the kitchen, I curiously got up and around to the door of the living room. I peeked my head out and saw Dad's shadow talking with someone. _The Vicky-Bot_. "Tommy's been getting into a lot of trouble lately. First the toilet overflowing and flooding the house. Then the kitchen table breaking in half out of no where! And now there's a giant hole in the wall upstairs."

"_HE IS A VERY TROUBLED CHILD, MR. TURNER_," the Vicky-Bot replied. "_MAY I MAKE A SUGGESTION TO SOLVE ALL YOUR PROBLEMS?_"

"Oh no, the Vicky-Bot is going to suggest a punishment to Dad for Tommy?" I realized.

"Vicky-Bot is going to what." Tommy said behind me, making me jump. I would've screamed, but the water from the puddle Cosmo and Wanda made caused me to slip.

"Ow.." I moaned as Cosmo and Wanda transformed back to normal and helped me up. But nonetheless I couldn't help but share this news to Tommy. It's only fair to warn my own brother of his doom. "I just overheard Dad asking the Vicky-Bot for advice about what to do with his 'troubled son'. She's going to suggest something so horrible and Dad's gonna go along with it!"

"Hm, this does sound bad. Cosmo, Wanda," Tommy called. "If I'm going down, there's only one thing we can do."

"And that is?" Wanda asked.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Sorry I asked," Wanda frowned. Tommy's plan was that '_If I'm going down, then we need ONE LAST BIG PERILOUS ADVENTURE!_' And well, we were all dragged into it, including me.

Tommy's plan was to invade Santa's Workshop in the North Pole to look for the 'perfect toy'. Not really a goal of dedication, but it sounded dangerous. And well, the angry elves chasing us can count as danger.

We'd set off the alarm at the Workshop and all four of us were now running away down the endless halls of the factory. Though I have to comment on the shiny peppermint flooring and the scent of gingerbread and pine that always seems to linger around. "Tommy this was a horrible idea!" I panicked.

"Yeah but can't you just feel the adrenaline?"

Ignoring that comment (and seeing the gang of angry elves right behind us) I noticed a left and right hall turn at the end up ahead. "Let's split up! Maybe we'll loose them!"

"Good idea! Wanda you go right with me! Tammy and Cosmo go left!"

"Right!"

"GET THEM!~" Santa's Elves screamed behind us, causing us to run even faster. However reaching the end of the hall, I ended up being the only one turning left. The elves of course had split up as well. Nonetheless it was still a big group.

Meanwhile with Tommy and our godparents, Tommy noticed Cosmo flying alongside Wanda. "Cosmo! What are you doing here! You were supposed to go with Tammy and fly left!"

"Left? Ohh! You mean my _other_ left!"

"COSMO YOU IDIOT!" Wanda and Tommy exclaimed.

While the others were off running comfortably in a group together, I was left by my lonesome self, and still running from my share of the elves. "This is ridiculous!" With my glasses granting me better sight, I was able to see a detour sign up ahead saying shortcut to Hall of Santa's Bags'. It was a narrow turn on the right, but the elves wouldn't see me disappear down it. Condidently I ran for it and swiftly turned to my right, hiding in that corner a I watched the band of elves run right by and not notice me.

Relieved to take a break, I continued my heavy breathing. "That was close." Still. Hall of Santa's Bags? Sounds interesting enough. And I knew I'd never come back here again.

Curiosity took over and I went through the red and cold door under the sign. And inside was a long right hall that more or less resembled a heavenly museum, full of all the bags that Santa's ever used on his deliveries. "Wow...!" As I walked down the hall of glass windows and pedestals and lights, I noticed a year under each display. "I never knew Santa used a different bag each ear."

They all looked relatively the same, so I didn't really see the significance in all of this until I reached a certain display. Instead of a year in its plaque, it instead said in its inscription '_Timmy Turner's Bag_'. The last name caught me off guard, but it was then that I remembered that Timmy was also the name of my dad.

"It couldn't be," I said skeptically, but I walked over to it anyway and read off the description on the plaque. "Given to Timmy Turner as a gift from Santa for his year-long anniversary party, in dedication to being one of the few godchildren to manage to keep his fairies Cosmo and Wanda for more than a year- hey wait a sec," I halted, coming to a great revelation. "... How come Tommy and I never got a a year-anniversary party?"

Then the second revalation hit me.

"Wait _Cosmo and Wanda_?" It couldn't be the same Cosmo and Wanda. It couldn't be the same Timmy Turner that was my dad. Could it? I continued on the description. "This bag is made of an anti-magic material that repels all magic and keeps whatever is inside impervious to any wishes or attacks. The perfect defense shield - plus it can hold millions and millions of cookies without ever getting bigger." I blinked twice. "Wow."

Choosing to do something daring was never my expertise. That was more Tommy's thing. But, being alone, I felt the urge to find out the truth. Unlike all the Santa bags, this one was closed. The bag that belonged to Timmy Turner has something in it, and I intend to find out what it is. "Good thing I wished up for these laser-vision glasses," I smiled, pressing a button on the side. As I focused my vision, I cut a perfect circle into the window display case, making it easy to get the Santa Bag inside.

I went to undo the knot and reach inside for its contents. There wasn't a lot inside, but I managed to feel a piece of paper or something. That was what I pulled out.

And part of me wondered if I should have. "Oh my gosh..." I was starring at a picture of Timmy Turner and a somewhat different Cosmo and Wanda beside him, all smiling into the picture. It is dad! No doubt about it! But how? "Wait, when God Parents go away, all proof disappears - including pictures. This shouldn't even exist! Except-" Duh. "It was inside the anit-magic repelling Santa Bag!" Wow that's a mouth full. "But Cosmo and Wanda would tell us, wouldn't they? Oh, I've got to tell Tommy!" I looked around. "BUT WHERE THE HECK IS HE?"

Meanwhile...

"How long have we been running?" Tommy yelled, still running down the maze-like halls of Santa's workshop.

Wanda checked her watch. "Thirty-seven minutes and sixteen seconds. Hey at least all this running is good for exercise!"

Tommy was clearly tired of running. "I'm a ten year old American boy! What use to I have for exercise!" Tommy forced himself to continue running, no matter how much it hurts his sides. "Forget finding the perfect toy! I wish Tammy and I were back home!" With relief Wanda and Cosmo lifted their wands, and before I knew it, we all had poofed back into our bedroom. A pretty anticlimactic ending to our so called adventure, but at least we were home.

I looked around in confusion, still holding the photo, while Tommy panted and fell to the ground face first. "I'm never getting up. Ever," he said, muffled to the ground.

As if on cue Cosmo fell face first as well into the ground, parallel from Tommy. "I'm never flying. Ever."

"Boys," Wanda said with an eye roll. She flew over to Cosmo and picked him up by the ankle. "I'd better take him back to our castle in the fishbowl. Tammy, I assume you can take care of Mr. Adventure over there?"

I hid the photo behind my back. "Oh sure! yeah we'll be fine! Make sure Cosmo's okay!" And with a poof, they were gone, as was my convincing and confident grin. Urgency ran under my skin as I rushed to Tommy. "Tommy Tommy get up!"

Agitated, the boy lifted his head with a look. "Didn't I just over-dramatically say I was never getting up? That's code for leave me alone and let me sleep."

"No this is important! Look what I found!" Taking back out the photo of a younger Dad and Cosmo and Wanda, Tommy sat back up instantly next to me, grabbing the photo for a clearer look.

"Oh my gosh," he said with a finger to his chin. "You found a picture of me with brown hair! Hm, maybe I should dye it. It'd look pretty good as a brunette."

I grabbed his face to face mine. "That isn't you, Tommy. That's _dad_, with _our_ godparents!"

"What no way. Where'd you find this anyway?"

"It's a long story - but there's no doubt about it. When Dad was our age, ..parents. OUR GODPARENTS!" I screamed, shaking my brother's shoulders until he fell back to the floor. "Do you have any idea what this means?"

"Yeah, total paradox," Tommy replied, shaking his head from the dizziness of falling twice. "But why wouldn't Wanda or Cosmo tell us? I mean, surely they would've recognized one of their old god kids."

"Or maybe they didn't want us to know?"

Tommy scoffed. "And why wouldn't they want us to know. It's not like it's a bad thing." Caught off guard, our door slammed open once more, courtesy of Dad and Vicky-Bot behind him. "See now _that_ looks like a bad thing."

"Tommy, I have come up with a suitable punishment!" Dad announced, as if it were some epic news of the century. "Well actually the Babysitting-Bot did."

Tommy sighed. "Okay, what is it? No Video games for a week? No internet for a month? Scrub the toilets till summer?"

The Vicky-Bot printed out a flier out of her armpit, distributing it to Dad as he held it out to us, along with his answer. "You'll be going to the Correctional All Boys Boarding School in England!" It was then that my entire world, again because of our evil artificial babysitter, fell apart. "Surely going to school there will be a good experience for you."

"Worst birthday ever," Tommy muttered next to me.


	2. Neighbors

**Hi, guys! Here's chapter 2!**

**And thanks for the reviews so far! ^^ Very encouraging for a new story starting out. **

**Oh and as a warning, I'm intending for this to be a love-triangle between Tammy and Poof and Ronny. What do you guys think of that?**

**SUMMARY:**  
><strong>Tommy and Tammy have inherrited Cosmo and Wanda as godparnets, but what happens when Tammy discovers that Cosmo and Wanda were once Timmy's fairies? How come no one remembers? But before they can find out, <strong>**their dad decides to send Tommy away to boarding school? (Vicky-Bot's idea). Who will have custody of the Godparent Duo Cosmo and Wanda? They can't be separated and must remain with either Tommy or Tammy. However Fairy Court decides to leave Tammy within the 'Fairysitting Program', where she'll have to share a godparent with someone she least expects - her neighbor Ronny Buxaplenty! And his mysterious Godparent Poof? **

* * *

><p>"<em>Dear Journal,<em>

Today's the day that Tommy will be leaving for boarding school."

Apparently Dad's decision to ship Tommy overseas was inevitable. We tried to find away around to keeping him here, but whenever we made a wish to try and counter this problem, 'Da Rules' would cause Cosmo and Wanda's wands to make that weird buzz sound and say 'we can't do that'. It's funny how we can wish for almost anything in the world, but we can't make a wish against a guardian's decision to ship their kid overseas for educational; purposes. There was no loophole around that.

"_And speaking of rules, there was a lingering question between Tommy and I: Who would be keeping Cosmo and Wanda? We keep insisting that the other take them and well, it's been getting us no where._"

"Tommy you take them. You need them more. You'll be all alone in a foreign country and in some new school!"

"_I_ need them? You'll be left to deal with that robotic devil's metallic spawn of a baby sitter! Keep Cosmo and Wanda if you wanna live!"

"_Obviously this issue was a problem. The Fairy Council from Fairy World said that we can't split Cosmo and Wanda up - a result one of the Da Rules. It wasn't one of our initial options anyway (since we could never even think of splitting those two up; even for our sake). And so the fairy court left it to Tommy and I to make the decision on who would keep them. Me or him. And three days later into today, we still can't make up our minds._"

"Hi sis," Tommy greeted, coming into the bedroom room with another cardboard box.

"Hi," I replied half-heartedly. It was sad to see him pack. Looking back into my journal, I wrote some last words. "_Today's the day we're going to have to make our final decision, since Tommy will be leaving tomorrow. We'll be going back to Fairy World to announce our decison before the fairy courts soon_."

With Tommy packing and me writing on opposite sides of the room, Cosmo and Wanda poofed out of their fish bowl. They noticed the uncomfortable utter silence. "It's so quiet in here," Cosmo said empty-mindedly. He flew over to me, who was currently laying in bed with my own journal.. "Hey Champ, chin up! Surely things won't be so bad tomorrow!"

"My brother's leaving home tomorrow. How could that possibly be any good?" I asked with an empty depressing feeling.

"Um, you get your own room?"

Wanda pushed Cosmo aside and I swore I heard a crash echo. "Don't listen to Cosmo, sweetie. But you should try and cheer up and enjoy your last day with Tommy. Look." We both turned heads to where Tommy was packing his toys from under his bed. "Tommy looks pretty sad, too. Why don't you go talk to him?"

I couldn't say no. "Alright." Jumping over my bed, I walked over to Tommy's side of the room and knelt down to look under his bed. There, I met my brother's gaze. "Hey little bro," I said with an attempted smile.

"Do you have to say 'little'? You know I hate that. We're like, three minutes apart." The two of us sat up to talk face to face _above_ the bed. "So, what are you gonna do with this room once I'm gone? Add seven more bookshelves or something?" he asked jokingly.

"Nah, I think I'll just leave your side the way it is. I'll miss you too much," I admitted, smoothing out his bed cover that'll probably never be messy again with him gone. "Besides, you won't be gone forever, right?"

Tommy noticed my voice cracking a little as it quieted down. So with an assuring smile he reached into his box and took out an old baseball. He held it out to me with earnesty. "Here, take this."

I took the object from his hand across the bed with hesitation. It was the old baseball that Dad used to teach us catch when we were little and Mom was still around. Tommy's kept a hold of it ever since and let no one touch it but him. "But, it's your first baseball," I said.

"It's your first baseball, too, you know."

"Well yeah but it's like your most prized possession. You care more about this thing than school even."

"I care about a lot of things more than school, but you better take care of it until I get back," Tommy smiled. "Deal?"

My eyes watered at this touching notion. So before I could reply to Tommy's offer, I rushed back to my side of the room, leaving Tommy in confusion and Cosmo and Wanda watching with touching smiles. I opened one of the drawers of my dresser and took out something, rushing back to my brother. "Hold our your hands." Tommy did so, and I laid my gift in them - a small stuffed pink bunny. "Here, you can have Bunny."

"Wow. Really?" he asked in complete astonishment.

"What's he going to do with a bunny?" Cosmo whispered to Wanda.

"Are you sure, sis? I mean, I know how you secretly sleep with this thing every night. Are you sure you want me to have it?"

"Mhm. As long as you return it in one piece when you come home," I said, mirroring his earlier words. "Deal?"

Tommy laughed and extended his hand, too. "Deal." We shook out hands which soon turned into a loving brother/sister hug.

"Aw that is so sweet!" Wanda said with a tear-wipe.

"Group hug! Group hug!" Cosmo cheered, flying straight at us while dragging an off guard Wanda. The collision ended up crashing us all into the ground, laughing. Oh how I will miss these times together so. Laying here like this, it makes me wonder how I'm going to get through the rest of childhood without him, or possibly without Cosmo and Wanda.

All of a sudden we found ourselves poofed straight into fairy world. The poof was so out of no where. One second you're in your bedroom, and then when you blink you're in a bright purple court room. In the center of it actually. The setting was a very serious one compared to our bedroom. The audience was filled with spectators around us, and the head fairy judge, Jorgan Von Strangle, was standing in front of us in all his strength and power. "Your time is up," Jorgan announced warily in that trademark accent of his.

"Could've given us a warning, you know," Tommy remarked as I went to cover his mouth. Jorgan already has issues with Tommy. Then again, who doesn't have issues with this kid?

"So, have you made your decision as to who shall keep your fairies?" Jorgan asked us once again.

"He/She will!" Tommy and I exclaimed, pointing at each other despite our dog pile hug position with our godparent.

"Oh for the love of-" To this, Jorgan responded with a groan and a slap in the forehead. "We're just back to where we started!"

"Tammy deserves them because she has the evil baby-sitter!" Tommy exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

Only I pushed him aside to make my point. "No it's fine! I can manage on by own but my brother's being sent far away alone! He needs them more!"

"Nuh uh the Vicky-Bot's way worser!"

"That's incorrect use of grammer."

"Shut up you need them!"

"You do!"

"No you!"

"You!"

"YOU!"

Cosmo, Wanda, Jorgan, and the rest of the fairies present watched us two bickering siblings fight back and forth over who to get the fairies. It was rather ridiculous, so to speak.

It goes to show the constant fighting eventually got to Jorgan. "ARGH! QUIET BOTH OF YOU!" He exclaimed, grasping his head. "I can't take it anymore! I swear, you two remind me so much of another buck-toothed menace that I can't seem to put my finger on!" Tommy and I automatically looked at his buck teeth and thought back to our dad. Our suspicions were back. Or rather, my suspicions.

I n s t a n t F l a s h b a c k : _While invading the North Pole as our last failed adventure, I had discovered a magically hidden photo revealing our father, Timmy Turner, as the former godchild of our very own god parents, Cosmo and Wanda. End purpose-filled flashback._

Tommy's still a bit skeptical about the photo, but I knew for certain that it was dad. "To settle this once and for all, why not have a short simple contest hm?" Jorgan issued.

"Wait but-"

"Yes? Great!" Jorgan then shot a laser from his giant wand to the center of the court room, making a giant wheel appear. On it were countless 'challenges' that Tommy and I could partake in to decide where Cosmo and Wanda would go. And based on just looking at the wheel, I'd rather not do any of them.

"Sky skraper jumping contest? Shark Tank Jumping Contest? Type Wire Walking Contest? GLADIATOR CONTEST?" Wanda seemed to already be in a panic herself. "Jorgan this is ridiculous!"

"So is their chipmunk-toned bickering!" Jorgan reasoned, sticking a finger in his ear. "Well, spin it! Let's just get this over with so I can return home to watch my soaps-" Record scratch. All eyes in the fairy court on Jorgan. "I-I mean, return home to watch the Buff Channel and their special on bicep toning yeah."

With an eye roll, I went to go and spin the wheel, hoping that for our sake that Tommy and I wouldn't have to do anything so drastic. That is the last thing we need right now. Cosmo and Wanda were already high on anxiety and quite frankly so were Tommy and I.

But hey, luck was on our side today! And the result of the giant colorful wheel is: "Rock paper scissors?" I read off as the wheel came to a ringing stop.

"Rock paper scissors- Well that's no fun-!" Jorgan halted as Wanda flew up to his face, a dangerous and intent stare in her pink eyes. "I mean, oh that's a relief."

"So, I guess this is how we settle it," Tommy said as he and I met up together at the center front of the court room.

"Guess so. Winner gets Cosmo and Wanda," I finalized with a nod. We held out our hands, simultaneously saying, "Once, Twice, and Shoot!" I held down a scissors, while he had rock. In the end, he had won. Seeing the results, we looked up at each other, not really knowing how to respond to this. "I-"

"Okay Tommy gets his fairies case closed!" Jorgan hurriedly announced, turning his wand into a giant javelin and smashing a near by wall to initiate the end of our case.

"Not so fast, Jorgan Von Strangle!" Wanda said, flying up before the fairy audience. "As perfectly fine as I am with going with Tommy, I don't want Tammy left alone!" she started with a stern authority.

Jorgan laughed at the puny pink fairy. "Ha! And What do you want me to do about it?"

"I'd like to propose the 'Fairy Sitting Clause' if I may," Cosmo grinned, flying up to Jorgan's eye level with his wife.

At that suggestion, Jorgan laughed even harder. And louder. The force of his laugh blew Cosmo and Wanda away as a result while Tommy and I awaited his reaction. "Oh you two are hilarious," he said after finally catching is breath with the wipe of a tear. A giant version of Da Rules book appeared in front of Jorgan as he flipped through its pages inbetween laughs. "There's no such thing as the Fairy Sitting Clause, you silly fa-Oh I stand corrected."

"What the heck is the Fairy Sitting Clause?" Tommy stated obliviously.

Surprisingly Cosmo was the one who answered this as he flew up before the court. "The Fairy Sitting Clause is a rule that states that should a godchild ever be left alone due to the godparents being away for insert reasons here, then that child can be fairy sat by another fairy!" Cosmo poofed up a blackboard and drew up a chalk diagram. "Basically it's saying you can share a godparent with the closest godchild within your house's radius until the original godparents return! Thus ending the Fairy Sitting Clause."

At the end of it all, all of the room was silent. And speechless.

"How the heck does he know that?" Tommy asked in the same oblivious manner as before.

"I really don't know," Wanda answered honestly beside us.

"Perhaps so, but the genius green idiot is right," Jorgan unwillingly agreed, putting on his tiny rimmed glasses. "It is in the rules, and the Turner girl _can_ partake in the clause."

"Hey wait a second!" I spoke up, marching right up to Jorgan. Again, very small compared to even his boot. "Don't I get a say in this? Maybe I don't wanna share another kid's fairy-"

Tommy rushed up behind me and covered my mouth, speaking on my behalf instead. "Oh don't listen to her Jorgan she's delusional at the thought of having to say goodbye to Cosmo and Wanda for so long. Allow the rule will ya, big guy? Huh? Huh?"

"That depends, does she want to?" Jorgan asked with a suspicious raised eyebrow.

Somehow I had managed to throw off my brother's hand from my mouth. "No!"

"SHE SAYS YES!" Tommy, Cosmo, and Wanda exclaim urgently as they all simultaneously knocked me over to the ground, my face in the floor to prevent me from further opposement. Leave it to them all to be ignoring my 'no'. Do they not understand that I don't want another godparent to watch me? It's either Cosmo and Wanda or no one at all.

"Alright then it's settled!" I frowned stubbornly as I stood back up, clothes tattered and hair tangled. I turned to my brother and godparents with a glare, which they returned with nervous smiles - none of which showed remorse. "You shall meet your fairy sitter tomorrow, once your brother and godparents leave."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x THE NEXT DAY-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

9:07 AM. That was the time that the taxi drove up to our pink and white house to bring Tommy to the airport.

You know, I never liked taxi cabs, only because it would be a taxi that would someday take away Cosmo and Wanda when my brother and I got too old. I never knew a city taxi would ever come to take away both my fairies _and_ Tommy. Yet here I was standing outside on the curb with Dad while holding our fish bowl with Cosmo and Wanda still inside.

"This is it," Wanda said as the yellow cab honked in front of our drive way. "Are you sure you'll be alright without us, Tammy?"

"I'l be okay. Just be sure to keep an eye on Tommy for me."

"N-No problemo, champ!" Cosmo grinned, trying his hardest not to cry. It was an obvious and embarrassing failure.

"Aw Cosmo are you crying?" I asked with a half smile to try and cheer him up.

He took a big sniffle of water before replying, "Am not!"

Tommy came struggling through the front down and down the driveway, tugging on a huge bag with his stuff in it. This was his seventh one. "Okay, that's the last of the bags," Tommy sighed with a wipe of his brow.

"Good, I'll go load them into the back," Dad offered, carrying Tommy's various luggages with ease.

"Hope you're not still a twig when you're dad's age," I jokingly commented to a still panting Tommy. This however left the rest of us alone to ay goodbye, during which I handed off the fishbowl to him. "Take care of Cosmo, Wanda, and Bunny for me okay?"

He showed off my stuffed toy in his side bag, sticking its head out the side pocket. "You better hope I don't get beat up at my new school for having this thing. And remember, let's keep in contact every day through webcam okay? And if you ever need us we're just a click away."

"Internet these days, huh?" I bent over slightly and looked into the fish bowl. I started waving. "Bye Cosmo. Bye Wanda. I'll miss you."

"I-I-I-I'll m-miss y-you too, T-Tam... Tam... WAAAAA!" Cosmo began wailing, causing an overflow of water from the bowl as Tommy held it out to prevent getting wt. "TAMMY I'M GUNNA MISS YOU AAAAHAAAA!"

"Aw! Cosmo it won't be that bad!" Wanda said at an attempt at comfort. I swear sometimes Cosmo can be a kid just like us sometimes. It's nice, and I'll be missing that about my godparents. Who knows what my 'substitute' will be like. No other fairy will ever be as fun and friendly as Cosmo or Wanda.

"Besides, you can always poof over here whenever you wanna visit," I suggested to a still crying Cosmo, until another car honk went off, signaling that it was time for Tommy to go.

"Guess that's my cue to leave," Tommy said. "See you around, sis."

"Don't cause too much trouble over there," I nodded as we shared one last hug. I watched him walk away to where Dad and the cab was, where he gave Dad one last hug before getting into the cab. Dad and I waved him off until the yellow car disappeared. These would be some quiet weeks to come, I expected. No brother, no crazy godparents. It'll be quiet. "I'm gonna miss him, Dad," I said as he came to put a comforting hand around my shoulders.

"Me too, kid," Timmy smiled. "Say, how about we go in an eat some junk food eh?"

"Okay-"

"Psst!"

I cut myself off, thinking I had heard someone call me. Then I heard it again. "_Psst!_" Turning around, I saw Jorgan in the personification of our mailbox. _No way_. Sometimes I wonder just how fairies really pass on blending into human society. I mean they're super odd-ly colored objects with faces on them. How hard is that to miss? "On second thought Dad I think I'll meet you inside. I'm gonna hang around out here for a little bit."

"Suit yourself," he replied, probably thinking I wanted some alone time. Once Dad disappeared through the door, I went to the 'suspicious' mailbox with a face and crown, my own face exasperated. "Jorgan could you be any more conspicuous?"

"And could _your_ buck-toothed father be any more slower? I thought he'd never leave." Jorgan poofed back to his normal, giant intimidating form. Lucky for him no one was around. It's amazing how no one is ever around whenever faries do anything outrageous. "It is time to introduce you to your fairy sitter."

I rolled my eyes. For some reason the idea of sharing another fairy with some strange kid annoyed me. It'd be like replacing Cosmo and Wanda. Actually, it's EXACTLY like replacing Cosmo and Wanda. And what if the kid I have to share this fairy with happens to be a total jerk? "Let's just get this over with. So who is it? Someone from the next city? Next state?"

"Try next door," Jorgan said flatly with a thumb over the shoulder.

The eyes behind my glasses froze. "Say what?"

Jorgan turned around, appearingly towards nothing. "Buxaplenty get your hiney over here!" Jorgan then, with a wave of his wand, shot a burst of light towards one of our neighbor's artistically trimmed hedges. See, there's our house, the Turner Residence. Oddly enough beyond our tall white fence to the left side of our house is a gigantic mansion. A.K.A our neighbors. From the rectangular hedges on the other side of our fence, a boy flew out from inside, courtesy of Jorgan's magic. The boy blond yelped as he was levitated against his will over to where we were, and I stared in disbelief at the sight. Both at the fact that this was the kid I'd have to share a fairy with. Second, because I knew him.

Ronny Buxaplenty's our next door neighbor, and friend, I guess. I wouldn't know if we were ever friends, actually. Our dads, Timmy and Remmy, _hated_ each other with an unbelievable passion. Dad used to tell stories of when his old neighbors, the Dinkleburgs, moved away, the Buxaplentys moved in and rebuilt a mansion next door. Our dads always argued. They even referred to each other by their last names. _Turner. Buxaplenty_.

It was entertaining to watch them argue with that adult-competitiveness through the window from the house over the years.

Either way, that was all the way in the past. Tommy and I never really got to hang out much with Ronny, more or less because our dads kept us children apart what with their rivalry and all. I've seen him on occasion, though. On the lawn, around school, at his window. We've acknowledged each other on more than one occasion with a tiny wave or half smile or something, but we've never really talked-talked before.

But that's more than I could say for Tommy. Tommy and Ronny couldnt be any more like our dads. Not as competitive and not as argumentative, but they still didn't like each other's company. Sometimes at school, I'd see Tommy and Ronny glaring at each other from across the class room. Other times if we'd ever cross roads going down the street, they'd exchange similar glares without a word.

It's safe to assume they surely weren't friends. Period.

"Jorgan put me down!" Ronny yelled, still in the air.

"Suit yourself." Releasing his wand's hold, Ronny stopped glowing and he fell down in front of me onto the concrete. Looked painful no doubt. As I looked down at him, he looked up at me, both our faces skeptical of this meeting. By the look in his eye I could tell he was just as surprised to see me off all people for this meeting.

"So Turner, you have a godparent?" Ronny greeted, body still face down on the sidewalk.

"I _had_ godparents," I corrected. "And you have a godparent, rich boy?" I found it _very_ hard to believe that someone as rich like Ronny Buxaplenty was miserable enough to have a fairy.

"Believe it or not I do," he replied, standing up and dusting himself off. "Hey hold on a second. You mean, _you're_ the kid who I'm sharing Poof with?"

"Poof?" I repeated. "What kind of name is Poof."

"Hey I take that to offense!" a voice said from somewhere. I was about to turn my head to look for the source of the voice until Ronny reached into his pants pocket, pulling out a purple hamster- talking purple hamster? Ronny held him up in his hand, and I knew then and there that he was a fairy.

"Tammy this is Poof, my fairy godparent," Ronny tried to introduce. "Poof this is our neighbor, Tammy Turner."

"So you're the girl next door," he said, proofing into his normal form, which didn't look all that different from us kids. Purple hair, youth-fairy attire. If I didn't know better, I could easily mistake him to be a normal kid. Except, he has dark purple hair, with a crown and wings and a wand. Other than that, _totally_ a kid. "Nice to finally meet you!"

"Do you have to act so chipper about this?" Ronny asked with a rude look.

"You're a fairy god parent?" I asked as Poof took my hand and shook it for me.

"Graduated early," Poof and Jorgan replied, Poof somewhat prouder than the nonchalant Jorgan Von Strangle.

"Well, I'll let you all get reacquainted," Jorgan said, preparing his leave as his wand began to glow. "If you need me, well... Don't need me." And with that, he disappeared, leaving the three of us awkwardly together. Well, at least Poof wasn't awkward.

"How old are you anyway," I said out loud. I was still caught up on that. "?"

"Almost thirty I think," he replied, scratching his head. "I look pretty old for my age, I Spurts, huh?" I don't think he's getting my point. "Hey don't get me wrong. For my age I'm totally getting the hang of this God-Parent Stuff. Watch just wish up something come on!" Poof encouraged, preparing his wand within his palms.

"Um, okay uh, I wish I had a strawberry shake." Poof's wand glowed and within seconds in my hand poofed a strawberry ice cream cone. I blinked at it before turning back to the purple fairy.

"... Hey it's in the dairy-family isn't it?" Poof shrugged with a trying smile, to which I laughed at. "Say why don't we all go into the mansion? I bet we can find something to do in there."

"Hey I never said she could come to my place," Ronny instantly opposed. That was the first thing he said in a while since Jorgan left us. Well, at least now I know his and my standing point. Just barely acquaintances.

"Dude it's a girl, be nice," Poof whispered before turning back to me. "Come on you'll love it!"

This would be my first time ever entering the Buxaplenty house hold. Gosh, if Dad knew I wonder how he'd react, but at the moment that thought was postponed due to my shock of the interior of the place. "Wow." His living room was four times bigger than mine, and the staircase in the center led to a whole visible second floor, probably belonging to the bedrooms and such. The floors were a reflective marble white and the furniture, ah, don't get me started. They even have actual paintings hung up on these eggshell walls. "By the looks of this place I can totally tell you're miserable."

Ronny scoffed at my sarcasm. "Shows what you know." We both looked up as Poof began flying all around the place, laughing hysterically. I guess any kid would if they could fly in such open space, so I didn't blame him. However with Poof flying around like Cosmo probably would, that left Ronny and I alone by the door, standing awkwardly side by side _not_ enjoying each other's company. _I knew this whole Fairy Sitting Clause was a bad idea._

"Won't someone see him like that?" I spoke up, watching Poof fly in and out of various doors of the mansion.

"Nah. No one's ever here in the mansion. And the hired help only comes on weekends."

"Ah." _Dumb question, Tam_. "So uh, what do you guys do for fun?" I suggested next.

Ronny continued watching Poof fly around like a child wound up on chocolate. "The two of us never really leave the house. Poof and I just hang around here, make use of whatever we find and mess around with it."

"No major wishes?"

"I'm more of an easy-going kid," Ronny admitted. " Also because I don't really like to rely on Poof's wishes. He can go a bit off sometimes." Soon enough, he noticed me starring at him. He then formed this narrowed look back at me. "What?"

"You don't like me do you."

Ronny scoffed. "That obvious?"

Guess I'm right. "Look, I know me, you, and Poof are supposed to be a part of this whole 'fairy-sitting' thing but obviously you don't like the idea." And quite frankly neither did I at the beginning. "Let's just pretend thing whole arrangement never happened if that makes you feel better. I can manage without fairies so you won't have me nagging around asking for Poof whenever I need a wish okay?" I began to head towards the door, leaving Ronny. "So uh, see you around, Ronny," I said, kind of sad that we didn't at least manage to make friends. You know, I expected that I would be the one giving the cold shoulder and the other kid being the one trying to cheer me up and get close to me. Apparently that didn't go that way, either.

I left the Buxaplenty house feeling bad. Not horrible, but bad enough. Tommy's gone. My fairies are gone. And now I'm gonna be bored all alone without magic.

With the click of the door, Ronny's arms uncrossed and Poof flew back down to him. "Wow, kinda harsh don't you think?"

"What? She wasn't supposed to be with us, anyway. What right does she have to butt in with my life?" Ronny frowned stubbornly.

"Well if I remember correctly you said the exact same thing to me," Poof recalled. Magically his head poofed into that of Ronny's as he mimicked his own flashback. "Fairy-God Parent? I don't need you! What right do you have to butt into my life anyway? I'm perfectly happy." Poof's head changed back to normal with Ronny still looking away, ignoring him. "Just saying. It wouldn't hurt to give her a chance. I know she's a girl and all but she seemed nice enough don't you think?"

Ronny scoffed. "That's all just an act. Once she thinks we've warmed up to her just watch. She'll be all up in your face saying 'I wish this' and 'I wish that'. Are you really ready to put up with that?"

"Frankly no, but I don't think Tammy's like that, Ronny."

"For now," he muttered back.

Poof sighed. Ronny was always like this to others. Just shuts them out. "Just think about her perspective. She _had_ faries for a reason, and she lost 'em! Don't you think she might need us?"

"For what? She doesn't look all that miserable."

"Neither do you, rich guy," Poof smiled before poofing away to another part of the house. This left Ronny to think about Poof's 'unusually wise' words. Maybe he was a bit harsh? She was trying to be nice after all.

Meanwhile with me, I was laying down in my bed. The room was quiet and lonesome, almost creepy really. And I couldn't contact Tommy yet because he was probably still on his flight. "It's okay. Maybe being alone will be fun! No loud music. No boy-odors. No explosions. I'll be alright," I said to myself with a self-assuring grin.

But then Dad's voice rang up from downstairs. "Tammy! I'm going to work now! Your Baby-Sitter's here okay!"

My trying smile then faded away. "I'm doomed."


	3. Getting Aquainted

**SUMMARY:**  
><strong>Tommy and Tammy have inherited Cosmo and Wanda as godparents, but what happens when Tammy discovers that Cosmo and Wanda were once Timmy's fairies? How come no one remembers? But before they can find out, <strong>**their dad decides to send Tommy away to boarding school? (Vicky-Bot's idea). Who will have custody of the Godparent Duo Cosmo and Wanda? They can't be separated and must remain with either Tommy or Tammy. However Fairy Court decides to leave Tammy within the 'Fairysitting Program', where she'll have to share a godparent with someone she least expects - her neighbor Ronny Buxaplenty! And his mysterious Godparent Poof? **

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you this is a bad idea," Ronny said, he and his fairy Poof standing outside of my house. It was late at night, merely a few hours since he and I had met.<p>

Meanwhile inside, I was busy cleaning the kitchen floors. Actually the whole kitchen but I'm starting with the floors. My babysitting Vicky-Bot had decided to put me to work non-stop by scorching my kitchen and having me clean it all. Apparently according to her reasoning, one twerp missing meant the other having to do twice as much work to make up. Normally this wouldn't be as bad since I'd 'wish' it all clean.

Only now I can't.

Scrubbing the tiles, was tiresome. I stopped and wiped my brow with my arm, done with one corner. I tried to stand back up only to slip over the moist floors and to fall back down on my behind. Ouch? "This bites," I sighed with a frown.

"Could always wish this fixed, you know." Hearing that voice, my head jumped up to search for the source. Instead I looked to the window where on the other side of the glass was Poof and Ronny from next door. Were my glasses playing tricks on me?

"What?" I rushed up to open the back door for them. And there there were in the flesh. "Ronny? Poof? What're you doing here?"

"Thought you could use some help," Poof winked, showing off his wand in a showy spin. "Just give me the word and I'll-!"

"_IS THE KITCHEN CLEAN YET!_" the robotic-voice boombed from the living room.

"I wish we were in my room!" I panicked, Poof holding up his wand. Within a second, the three of us had magically escaped to the protection and privacy of my bedroom upstairs. The Vicky-Bot's gonna murder me (maybe really) but at least I wasn't caught with these two. I noticed Poof and Ronny were looking at their new surroundings. But remembering our circumstance, my mind fumed once more. "I'm gonna ask again - what are you two doing here? We almost caught caught for cryin' out loud!"

"Yeah by a robot," Ronny scoffed. "_That's_ your babysitter?"

"So what!" I defended. Wasn't he just giving me the cold shoulder a few hours ago?

"We just thought we'd drop by and check up on ya," Poof interrupted before Ronny and I could erupt into some big argument. "Ain't that right, Ron?"

"Yeah I guess," he muttered in reply, glancing away, showing a hint of stubborness.

This prompted Poof to elbow the boy. "Be nice remember?"

Did they really come by to check up me? But it just seemed to good to be true... and too simple. "Look thanks guys but I'm okay, honest. My brother and I deal with this all the time. It's nothing I can't handle on my own."

As if to directly defy my statement, the door was blown away, revealing the Vicky-Bot with two arms as flamethrowers. My pupils dilated, the lines of flames reflecting in my glasses as the three of us jumped in panic.

"I wish she was incased in a block of ice!" Ronny shouted, with Poof quickly granting the said wish. Within a cloud of purple dissipating smoke, my door was blocked by a giant brick of ice, the Vicky-Bot stuck inside with the flames somehow unmoving. I prevented myself from giving off a loud sigh of relief as I stared... for a while. "Nice babysitter," Ronny remarked sarcastically, giving me an odd side-glance, to which I couldn't help but reply with a nervous grin to.

And so to pass the time (and seeing as my door was jammed by the huge ice block) we had Poof poof up a buffet for us to eat for dinner, filling my room with the abnormal scent of a well-cooked meal. Well, I'm not complaining. To the side of the room was a long table covered in a white cloth. Silver boxes of food with lids and candles and serving spoons lined the table. And well, we ate and spent the evening here. I had some some mashed potatoes, some meat-thing, a dinner roll. Well I could only take so much on a plate from a long buffet table.

"So this is why you and your brother got fairies?" Poof asked me, the two of us sitting on the floor with our plates of food. Well, he was floating-sitting.

I nodded, bitting some of the bread. "Yeah. After our mom died and having a single-dad working all the time, we got stuck with this baby-sitter." We starred back up at the frozen figure. Scary kind of, but somehow funny since it's so... immobilized. "And I'm guessing you were assigned to Ronny on account of his working parents, too?"

"Yeah," Poof, sipping juice out of a fancy glass he made. "I know he gives off that '_don't bother me_' impression but he can be pretty cool once he opens up to you."

"Really?"

"Totally! Don't worry he hated me at first, too. Trust me." I looked to where Ronny was, looking over the contents of my bookshelf. "Why don't you try talking to him?"

"Ah no I don't think-"

"Ah don't be shy here all you need is a little push," Poof said with a slap on my back, however this only ended up with me disappearing in a poof and reappearing over Ronny. And you know gravity. I fell. On him. And it hurt. The two of us looked up and over to Poof's direction across the room. Poof gripped his wand and gave us a sheepish grin. "My bad!"

"'Push' huh?" I murmured as I tried to sit back up. I guess when Ronny mentioned that Poof can be off sometimes with his magic "Sorry about that."

"Nah it's okay. Poof tried to get us to talk, didn't he."

"How'd you know?"

"He's been trying to get me to give you a second chance all day. How else did you think we ended up on your back door-step?" So it was all Poof huh? I'll have to remind myself to thank him later. "And he uh, also persuaded me sort of that I owed you an apology."

Is Ronny being awkward? Hmph. Well, leave it to him to be awkward with apologies. He seems like the kind. "It's okay," I reply.

"No it's not. I thought you were some spoiled brat who only wanted my fairy to make up for your lack of wishes. Like I was supposed to know you have an evil robotic dictator as a baby-sitter."

I laughed. "Funny. I thought the same thing about you almost." I reached into my bookshelf and pulled out a thin scrapbook. Inside were pictures of me, Tommy, Wanda, and Cosmo. "When Jorgan told me about the whole 'Fairy-Sitting Clause', I really didn't want to go along with it. I thought it'd be like replacing Cosmo and Wanda, my old fairies. But, Poof doesn't seem to bad." We both looked to see Poof keeping himself busy over by the block of ice stuck in my doorway. With a marker, Poof was drawing all sorts of doodles on the surface of the ice. "And quite frankly, you're not all that bad either I suppose."

"Not all that bad? I'm amazing," he joked cockily. He reminded me of Tommy when he said that. "Tammy right?"

"Yeah."

"I guess I'll be willing to be apart of this who fairy-sitting arrangement, on one condition," he stated. "No abusing my fairy-god brother's magic."

"Like I'd even try," I scoffed. Guess this means we're on good terms now. "And 'Fairy-God brother'?"

"Seems more reasonable than calling him my fairy-god father when he looks the same age as me."

He's got a point. "Is that why you're so protective of him? Because he's still a kid?"

"I guess. But we're not the only ones who's had it rough, you know. Poof's Jorgan's son."

My head swapped. What'd he just say? "Say what?"

"Well, adopted son, really," Ronny corrected, Gosh my heart practically skipped a beat. Poof? Raised by Jorgan? _Jorgan a father_. How horrible. "Poof told me that he can't remember his real parents and that he was an orphan for a long time until Jorgan ironically took him in."

"Seriously?"

"That's what he told me. Something about amnesia from when he was real little," Ronny confirmed. "Couldn't remember anything. Jorgan threatened me at first to be sure to take care of Poof when he was first assigned to me, even though I'm sure it was supposed to be the other way around, the fairy protecting their kid and all. But we're pretty good now and everything's been smooth sailing since." Meanwhile while glancing down into my book, Ronny seemed to notice a picture stick out from the rest. "That your twin brother with brown hair?"

I looked to the one he was pointing at. It was the same photo I'd retrieved from Santa's Bag in the North Pole, the one with Cosmo, Wanda, and maybe Dad in his youth. "Oh, that's my dad when he was a kid. I got it from the North Pole with my brother and Cosmo and Wanda." I took the picture out of the scrapbook for probably the fifth time since I'd gotten it. It's intrigued me, but Tommy and I never had the guts to show it to Cosmo and Wanda. "The two fairies in the back are Cosmo and Wanda."

I could sense the realization slowly hovering over his head as he starred harder and harder into the old photo. I wonder if I had the same look on my face when I first saw it. "Wait, then... did your dad have fairies? _Your_ fairies?"

"Who knows? Doubt it though. According to him he had a pretty okay life. Childhood friends with my mom. Two cool parents. Average at school. Can't really find a reason why he'd need faries. Although," I taped the picture back into the scrapbook, "it'd be pretty cool to find out if Cosmo and Wanda really were with him as a kid."

"May I make a suggestion?" Poof asked, coming into our conversation, slightly spooking me.

"No," Ronny disapproved with a warning glare.

"Ah lighten up, Ronny! This may be exactly what Tammy needs!"

"And what's that?" Ronny asked suspiciously.

"We visit the Temple of the First Wish!" Cricket sounds emitting. Does Poof expect us to know what that is? "... It's a dangerously cool and adventurous area?"

"No," Ronny denied instantly.

"Aw come on! It's a pyramid up in Fairy World! And I heard that according to legend, inside it lies the secret to granting an adult their memories of their childhood with their fairies." My ears perked. That's oddly specific but maybe true? I mean, finding a true fire way to possibly giving dad back the memories he possibly once had? "Maybe Tammy here could venture up there and find out how to make her dad remember?"

"That's just a stupid rumor," Ronny denied.

"Maybe but it'll be fun anyway!"

"He has a point," I shyly agreed, receiving a surprisingly look from Ronny. I kind of surprised myself. "I mean, even if we don't find anything it could really be fun." Normally I'd be against things like this, what with Tommy and all. I mean, going to a place called the Temple of the First Wish? Sounds like something out of a dangerous action movie. "Besides, this trip can be like a celebration for us finally, uh, bonding, you know?" Way to sound worse than cheesy, Tam.

"Plus going would be a good excuse for Tammy to see her brother and her old fairies again," Poof suggested, the two of us now on a mission to persuade Ronny.

However this suggestion appeared to take Ronny's attention the most. "Wait now we're bringing that other kid?"

"He's my brother and I miss him," I reasoned. "I know you and Tommy for sure aren't the best of friends but maybe this is what we need to all get along." All get along my butt. I know for a fact that Tommy and Ronny will _never_ have a civil moment together. Not now. Not ever. But I wanted to go, with all of them. Just one of those sudden urges, you know? This must be how Tommy always feels, always wanting to do something stupid for no apparent reason. "Please?"

"You miss them that much huh?" Ronny said with that same bored look. Despite this babysitting-clause we were forced to be a part of, Ronny knew I'd always be missing my real family. There was no other way to reason. Ronny sighed. "I guess I'm in, then. It'll get us out of the boring routine of the day at least."

"Cool! Nothing like a vacation to spell out a new family! Hugs!" Poof then had the laughing me and the pouting Ronny in a headlock-hug between his arms. These two may be new, but I think they'll be pretty good friends for the long run. Well, Poof anyway. Ronny I'm not so sure. Me and him still seem a bit rocky, I think. Well, I took it upon myself to find out.

Dad's car had drove up in the driveway and that was their cue to leave. Can't have Dad finding out that the instant I live alone that I have two guys hiding up in my room. No way. So Poof and Ronny decided to split before Dad could come in. "Thanks for helping me with the Vicky-Bot," I smile.

"Any time," Poof nodded with a tip of his crown.

With a nod to the fairy, I turned back to Ronny, looking as nonchalant as ever. Makes me wonder if he ever laughed before. Ha. "So, are we cool now?" I asked him hopefully, holding out my hand for a handshake.

He thought for a second. Just a second, before he shot me a discrete half smile complied with and shrug. "Yeah, we're cool." He even had the effort to take out his hand from his pocket to shake mine.

Poof granted our wish to unfreeze the Vicky-Bot and transport her downstairs, harmless and oblivious to the magic. Dad came home, our neighbors were gone, I was alone, I was content. End of story.

"_And best of all, I don't feel as lonely anymore_," I wrote in my journal. Today's events were well worth recording. Tommy leaving, Jorgan introducing me to Poof and Ronny, making friends _with_ Ronny, all today. Definitely eventful in my case. "_Tomorrow I'll try and contact Tommy. We can all arrange for a quick get-together in Fairy World of all places, if you can believe it. We barely got to go there before, so maybe this will be exciting. What was it Poof said? The Temple of the First Wish? Sounds cool enough. And I know it's only a legend, but maybe we really could get Dad back his memories, that is, if he had any to loose anyway. I still don't know if Dad was really ever Wanda and Cosmo's god-kid, but how else would you explain that photograph? It's totally Dad_!" I paused writing to yawn. With so many exciting thoughts running through my head it's surprising I can even manage to feel sleepy. "_I better get some sleep. I've had a long day, tomorrow most likely to be even longer. Goodnight._"

And that is how my first day without my little bro turned out. I made friends with the family enemy, and I came to actually like my fairy-sitters. And even more surprising, they like me back. At least I think they do.

Meanwhile on the other side of the world...

"Home sweet home," Tommy breathed, pushing a tall cart with all of his luggage, and his fishbowl. With the shut of the door with his foot, he and his fairies were finally all alone and in private. The three were inside Tommy's new dorm, thankfully without a roommate. The room had a gold and red color scheme to it. A little elegant for Tommy's taste, but it had a bed and that was all that mattered.

The ten-year-old ran to the said bed and jumped right into it. The flight was exhausting, you can imagine. "What a dump," Cosmo blantly said. "Talk about old fashioned."

"Cosmo this school's been around for over a hundred years," Wanda stated. "Of course it's not gonna look new."

"Who cares! As long as we're not in the air," Tommy said lifting his head. "Oh wait! I forgot to call Tammy!" As if his exhaustion magically disappeared, Tommy ran to the cart of bags and began rummaging through them, making a mess of his new room in the process. Meanwhile Cosmo and Wanda poofed back into their fairy forms, stretching from being cramped inside the fishbowl the entire flight.

"My legs are killing me," Wanda said, combing out her wet pink hair.

"I'll say! I can barely feel my fins!" Cosmo added as he performed in-air squats.

Wanda blinked. "Honey you don't have fins."

"Can't blame me for thinking I do after I DID for the past fifteen hours."

"Found it!" Tommy exclaimed. he help up a yellow and pink communicator that resembled something of a fairy communicator. He jumped onto the edge of his bed in a sitting position as he tinkered with the contraption. Cosmo and Wanda flew to either side of him, ready ot greet their other godchild. But despite all the button pushing, all that came through the screen was grey static. "Come on! Work! Work!"

Eventually on the other line I picked up. His screen became colored and revealed my half-asleep face. "Ack, Tommy?" I asked, putting on my glasses and turning on a flashlight.

"Tammy!" the boy exclaimed. "Yow. You look how mom used to look with a bad hair day. Did I wake ya up?"

"Yeah, but it's fine. Did you land?"

Suddenly Tommy was pushed aside by Cosmo. "Hi Tammy! Hi! We miss you! Look at the background! Tommy has a tacky looking room see! See? Do you see it?"

Just then Cosmo's head was pushed aside by Wanda. "Hi sweetie. Are you doing okay? How's your father? Did you meet your with substitute fairy-god parent are they treating you well?"

Despite my sleepy-state, all I could do was laugh. I miss them so much. "I'm okay Wanda. And Dad's okay, too. Just got back from work. And... yeah, I met the new fairy who'll be substituting for you and Cosmo. And can you believe it? _He's our neighbor's fairy god parent_."

"Whoa whoa hold up!" And now Wanda's head was pushed aside so that the entire screen was taken up by tommy's whole head. '_Here we go_.' "By neighbor do you mean rich kid Ronny Buxaplenty? Ronny stinkin' Buxaplenty?"

"Yeah so?"

A loud groan of aggravation came from the other end. "Tammy agh I can't believe this. Do you want me to fly back over there? Is he causing you any trouble? Cause if he is then I-"

"Tommy shut up! You're loud. Dad might hear you," I interrupted. Somehow I knew he would react this way. Tommy hates Ronny. Ronny hate Tommy. Well, there you go. "But it's fine. He and his fairy are alright and we get along so you have nothing to worry about."

Tommy just scoffed. "If you say so."

"But while I have you on the line," I began, turning to my other side under the covers of my bed. Maybe now would be the best time to break the idea of the trip to him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure sis anything."

I couldn't suppress the grin on my face. How backwards is this? "How do you feel about going on another trip?"

And just like that his expression came to mirror mine. One of mischief. "Are you kidding me I just got off of one." He then paused to see I was serious, only to make him grin even more. "You really wanna? Do you even know where you wanna go?"

"I know exactly where I wanna go," I replied. "But all I'm telling you is that it's up in Fairy World. I'm gonna go with Ronny and his fairy. You in?"

"Tsch yeah. If that Buxaplenty kid is going with you then you know I'm going. No one goes anywhere with my sister unless I'm around."

"How caring of you," I stated bluntly and sarcastically. As sweet as that statement was that he just said, it makes me a little wary about the future. What if I ever find a guy I like? They'll have to get through Tommy first... wow. "So you're in."

"You know it! Right Cosmo? Wanda?"

"Yay! We get to leave the dump!" I heard Cosmo cheer in the background. Ah Cosmo I love you so.

Tommy laughed, too. "Cosmo and Wanda are in. This escapade of yours tomorrow?"

"Yup," I nodded, unable to stop smiling. I just felt so happy right now. Nothing to worry about for once.

My brother could sense that, too. "See? We're not all that far apart after all. Oh! Before you go-" Tommy seemed to rush off to somewhere as I saw on my screen the shaking of the background sideways then upside down then right side up. Soon enough, it was Tommy again a little further back, showing off the stuffed animal I gave to him before he left. "Look!"

"Bunny...!" I silently squealed, keeping in mind that the entire neighborhood was still asleep. Best to keep it that way. "Oh my gosh Tommy you really did keep it thank you!"

"Expect nothin' less, sis," he winked.

"We'll let you get back to sleep now, Tammy," Wanda said, coming into the screen next to Tommy.

"Okay. Goodnight Tommy. Goodnight Wanda."

And to finish off the communication, Cosmo crashed into the both of them and took up the whole screen to himself. "BYE TAMMY! SEE YOU TOMORROW!"

"Heheh, bye Cosmo," I silently giggled before pressing the END button on the walkie-talkie. Gotta thank Cosmo and Wanda for thinking this up for Tommy and I. "See you guys tomorrow..."


End file.
